


No Is No Until It's Yes

by gibbsandtonysbabe



Category: NCIS
Genre: Humor, Love, M/M, Romance, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibbsandtonysbabe/pseuds/gibbsandtonysbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the NCIS FIcathon on LJ for Rose_Malmaison. Her prompt was: Specific prompt 2 (optional): Jethro asks Tony to marry him and Tony refuses because he doesn't believe in marriage (or for whatever reason you like). Jethro does everything he can to change Tony's mind. Romance.</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Is No Until It's Yes

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of NCIS and due to that oversight I make no money of of these words, I certainly wish that I did. So instead I am merely taking them out and playing with them for a bit and I promise to return them unharmed.
> 
> Many thanks to my most awesome Beta Amy- she is amazing in so many ways.

“No?”

 

Tony shook his head. “No….can’t do it Jethro. God knows I love you…but I can’t risk it.”

 

“What the hell are you risking? I WANT to marry you, I love you”

 

“I know you do, but honestly you don’t have the best track record and I am unwilling to risk losing what we have for a piece of paper.”

 

“This is different Tony and you know it.”

 

“That may be true but I am not willing to chance fate. I feel certain that the fates of marriage are stacked against me. Between you and my father I would rather not take that chance.”

 

“Do NOT compare me to you father.” 

 

Tony pulled his irate lover against his chest. “I’m not Jet, you are nothing like the man. I was merely talking about the curse both of you seem to have on marriage.” Sighing deeply he tried to explain. “I know that if things had been different you would still be married to Shannon. Of that I have no doubt.”

 

“You know if there was a way that I could give them back to you I would. And I am truly happy with what we have now…it took us a long damn time to get here and I won’t risk it falling apart for a piece of paper. I am yours and you are mine and nothing will change that.”

 

His body suddenly tensed as he thought about another possibility. “Unless…unless you want me to leave because I said no to your proposal.” Green eyes searched blue hoping to see acceptance of his refusal.

 

“I get it Tony…I do and I am not letting you go just because you said no.” The ring in his pocket felt like a lead weight right now. “I love you and that doesn’t come with conditions.”

 

The relief was palpable in Tony. “It won’t change anything between us…will it?”

 

“Nope.” He kissed the younger man clearly stating in his unique functional mute way that Tony was wanted and was his. But his mind was whirling with ideas that would get the other man to change his mind because he was going to make sure that someway…somehow Tony married him. He was a Marine after all.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Gibbs had pulled out all the stops on this trip; a private beach, first class accommodations and everything to pamper the younger man. This would work he was sure of it. Ok…not very sure, as the trip to Disney didn’t get a yes…but they sure as hell had fun.

 

He had wanted to show Tony that they could have fun and not take life so seriously all the time. He had had a great deal more fun than he would have imagined despite the trail of Dwarves that seemed to follow them around the park. No amount of glaring worked on the seven miscreants and all that caused was Tony to laugh and smile…so perhaps that was worth it.

 

This was something different however, more adult in nature, this would certain appeal to ‘The Sex Machine’. He would wear him out and in a relaxed sexual coma, ask him again. That was his plan and he was sticking to it…besides it was really a win-win as far as he was concerned.

 

He looked around the room while Tony was in the shower; dinner had arrived as he had planned with the well-chosen bottle of wine. Thank God for Google. 

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Tony barely managed to say no.

 

Growling Jethro pulled the naked man back down and continued his method of persuasion making sure that he left no piece of skin untouched determined to get a yes out of him one way or another.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Gibbs was wracking his brain for another way to sway Tony to his side and say yes. The Beach Resort was a bust in terms of the proposal but stupendous in regards to their sex life and level of intimacy. Who knew he could bend that way, apparently full body muscle massages had an amazing benefit.

 

Nevertheless, all that he had managed to do for the duration of that trip was send Tony and himself into a sex coma so that he was barely able to string three words together let alone manage a romantic proposal. It was an unexpected turn of events but really but one he could not have foreseen.

 

But he was certain he was at the very least he was wearing Tony down if the sparkle in those green eyes were anything to go by. So he needed another idea…one that topped the last. He had a few ideas; Tony loved Magnum PI- maybe a trip to Hawaii with some sort of Magnum PI tour. Surely they had that sort of thing…if not he still had some Marine Buddies there.

 

This was one at the top of a progressively short list, but it still was a good idea. He wanted the younger man to know that he listened to him, he sure as hell didn’t show him that all the time and he was more than worth the effort.

 

It was time to make some calls and see if he could pull it off. Getting the time off was no trouble, HR kept smiling as he and Tony finally started using their stockpile of vacation they had and Leon was more than happy to ok it. He seemed to feel that Gibbs was far more pleasant to deal with after time away with Tony.

 

He however was a man on a mission and this was one mission that he had every intention of winning.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

“No…are you sure?”

 

“I love you Jet…but no.” He stopped any further argument with his lips.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

OK…he needed to bring out the big guns, though he wasn’t sure what that entailed yet, but he would find another way to woo Tony. He was a Marine for fucks sake- he could do this. Tony was just proving to be a bit harder to bring over to the dark side.

 

There was an idea, a bit harder to set up, but he managed to get a private tour of the Robin Master’s Estate after all, they won’t mention how they had made use of the master bedroom. But this would surely get a yes. He needed to call in a few favors but if this worked, he would finally have his yes.

 

Pulling out his phone, he started the process.

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

“Jet, totally awesome. Never had my own movie premier before and I love you for it.”

 

“And.” He was unable to keep the hopeful tone out of his voice…maybe this would be the time Tony said yes.

 

“No. I love you more than you know… but no. I can’t risk it. I could lose you…us…I won’t do that.”

 

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

 

Tony watched silently as Jethro pulled all his ideas out on their kitchen table. The older man was so lost in thought that he never noticed the younger man. Never more thankful for his excellent vision Tony perused all the papers laid out on the kitchen table and saw that they were many different plans to romance him.

 

It was at that moment he had his own epiphany…Jethro loved him. He knew that, really, he did, but for some reason the depth of it hit him at that moment. This was nothing like his father and it was nothing like Jet’s previous marriages…this was the two of them and their life.

 

Funny in all this time that had never occurred to him, but he got it now, Jethro wanted to marry him warts and all…knowing all that he did about him. He wanted to shout it to the world that Tony was his and suddenly he wanted that more than anything. All this time Jethro had been offering him the one thing he had always wanted…to be loved for whom he was inside and out.

 

With his heart in his throat, he stepped forward startling the older man out of his reverie. Jethro tried to grab all the papers but was stopped as Tony grabbed his hands. He looked at Tony floored by all the emotion that was rolling off of him.

 

“Ask me Jet.” Tony whispered.

 

Smiling softly knowing that this time was the right time. “Tony, will you marry me?”

 

“Yes.” was all he managed to get out before his lips were claimed.


End file.
